degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 103: Love Drunk
Main Plot: Eliza (Moon walks into class and sits down next to Eliza) Moon: You okay? You look depressed. Eliza: I’m fine… Moon: Okay sweetie, what’s up? You’ve been acting like this all week. Eliza: I don’t know…I guess high school just isn’t like last year. Moon: Well of course it’s not. Things are completely different. Eliza: Yeah, but I don’t like change. I don’t get to see anyone anymore. After Gina and I had that fight over the summer, Chloe left me for her. Most of the friends I still have I don’t even see anymore and you and Scott are the only people I still see. Moon: Well me and Scott aren’t going anywhere. Eliza: I don’t know, I turned down Scott last week to hang out with you and I think it made him upset. Moon: This is Scott we’re talking about, he’s not the kind to hold grudges. Eliza: I just…I wish things were like last year where I actually got to see all my friends. Moon: Listen, I was feeling a little lonely in this one class where I didn’t know anyone and I decided to take a chance and talk to this cute guy who sat behind me. We started talking and now we’re friends. Eliza: Well I’m not that girl who will just go talk to a random guy. Moon: What about a random hot guy? Eliza: I don’t think so. Moon: Well, maybe you should give it a try. If there’s one thing that will take girl’s minds off anything, it’s boys. Eliza: Maybe… (Eliza smiles and rolls her eyes) Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan is in class next to Olivia and talking during a lesson) Olivia: When is this class over? Ethan: Hopefully soon. I can’t stand history. Olivia: I don’t think anyone can to be honest. Ethan: If I set the classroom on fire, would we take a semester off of this class? Olivia: Hm…I suppose we’d just change rooms. Ethan: Darn it… Olivia: It was a nice idea, though. Ethan: Do you think I could throw this notebook at Mr. Tucker without him noticing? Olivia: You could try, but I think it’d fail. People normally notice when large objects strike them in the face. Ethan: Oh really? (Ethan throws his pencil at Olivia and she starts laughing) Olivia: Oh, it’s on! (Olivia rips a piece of paper out and throws it at Ethan) Ethan: Bitch please, you’re going down! Mr. Tucker: Ethan, Olivia, what are you doing? Ethan: Oh… Olivia: Mr. Tucker, we were just reenacting the famous Battle Bunker Hill. Mr. Tucker: Oh really? Well maybe you two can reenact the famous Battle of Saratoga in detention. Ethan: I don’t like that battle… Olivia: I don’t like detention… Mr. Tucker: Oh well! (Ethan throws his notebook at Mr. Tucker’s back) Olivia: Dude… Mr. Tucker: Ethan, office! Ethan: Olivia, you were right. People do normally notice when large objects strike them, especially in the back. (Ethan walks out of class and Olivia covers up her laughing) Third Plot: Jamie/Julia/Jeremy (Jamie and Julia are sitting at a lunch table talking) Julia: Okay, who have you laid your eyes on this year? Did Isaac like hit puberty over the summer or what because that boy is fine. Jamie: I guess so, but I haven’t really seen anybody worth dating this year yet. Julia: Come on Jame, you haven’t had a boyfriend since like freshman year! Jamie: Yeah and since freshman year you’ve had like 10! Julia: Because I know what I want and I go for it. Jamie: Okay, so are you gonna go after Isaac now? Julia: Maybe, but I’m waiting for someone with that special feeling. You know? Jeremy: Hey Jamie, I have a cool video idea I wanna tell you about, I’ll be right back to tell you. (Jeremy runs off and Jamie smiles) Jamie: Oh, believe me, I know. Julia: You like Jeremy! Jamie: I never said that. Julia: I can see it in your face…it’s obvious. Jamie: Shut the fuck up, he’s coming back. Jeremy: Okay guys, what if we did a video about cheerleader auditions where we all auditioned doing weird things? Jamie: I like it, it lets everybody come up with their own idea. Julia: I’m in. Jeremy: You’re joining FilmFridayz? Julia: Well Jamie tells me how fun it is and why not just check it out, you know? Jeremy: Awesome, we could always use new members. I’ll see you guys later. (Jeremy runs off and Julia nudges Jamie in the side) Jamie: Shut up!! Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is walking and looking at her schedule. She bumps into Blake and spills her books all over the floor) Eliza: Oh, I’m sorry. Blake: It’s cool, let me help you. Eliza: No, it’s fine. I got it. Blake: No, let me do it. (Eliza looks at Blake and smiles) Eliza: Thanks. I’m Eliza. Blake: The name’s Blake. Here you go. Eliza: Thanks again. Blake: Not a problem, are you a freshman? Eliza: Well you don’t really see anyone else studying their schedules like a textbook two weeks into school. Blake: I’m a sophomore, so I’ve been there. It gets better, believe me. What lunch mod do you have? Eliza: 11, why? Blake: Find me in the caf and sit with me today. If you want, of course. Eliza: Oh, um…I’d love to. Thanks, Blake. Blake: No prob, Eliza. (Blake walks off and Eliza smiles) Scott: Who was that? Eliza: I don’t know, his name is Blake. Scott: You friends with him? Eliza: We just met but he asked me to sit with him at lunch. Scott: That’s sweet, but that’s Blake Sommer and from what I’ve heard, he’s bad news. Eliza: What do you mean? Scott: I don’t know, people just say he’s into bad stuff. Who knows. Eliza: Hm, that’s weird. So you think I should stay away from him? Scott: Well a rumor isn’t necessarily true…he could be a normal dude. Eliza: So I should give him a try? Scott: I would, just to see what he’s like. If what people say is true and he’s a total pothead or something, then stay away. Eliza: Let’s just hope he’s not a pothead. Scott: You like him, don’t you? Eliza: I just met him…but I don’t know maybe. I’ve only ever had one boyfriend and that was this creep dude I met on the internet in seventh grade. Scott: I wouldn’t say that counts. He turned out to be fifty and gay. Eliza: True…I want a boyfriend though. Moon said it will make me less depressed. Scott: Well I don’t know about that. Relationships bring drama and relationships don’t always last. Eliza: You’re right…I’m just going to take things slow and not force a relationship. Scott: That sounds like a good idea. (Scott walks off and Eliza sighs) Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks over to his lunch table and sees Olivia in his regular seat) Ethan: What the hell, Olivia? Olivia: There’s a seat right next to Danielle, sit there. Ethan: Whatever. Jamie: Oh guys, I gotta go meet Jeremy in the media room. Sophie: Have fun! Jamie: Oh, I will. (Jamie gets up and leaves) Moon: Are her and Jeremy…dating? Sophie: Nope…not yet at least. Danielle: They would make a super cute couple! Ethan: You think? Danielle: Totally, the funny goofball guy and the mellow sarcastic girl. They always work out in the shows. Moon: Too bad this is high school. Danielle: It could still work. Ethan: I’m a funny goofball, who’s my mellow sarcastic girl? Olivia: Danielle is pretty mellow. Date her. Danielle: How about no? Ethan: Come on, I could take you some place nice. Moon: I’m gonna be sick. Sophie: Oh, come on, it’s cute! Alicia: Ethan and Danielle…Danithan or Ethelle? Moon: How about neither? Danielle: If we dated, Ethelle sounds much better. Ethan: Yeah…if. Sophie: I’m sensing some disappointment in your voice there, Ethan. Ethan: I’m devastated! Daniell'''e: What kind of evil creaton like myself would reject you? '''Ethan: Exactly! Danielle: Tell you what, meet me at the back parking lot after school and we’re going to hang out, okay? Ethan: Seriously? Danielle: Just don’t be gross. Olivia: Too bad Ethan got- Ethan: Over my cold! I’m not sick anymore, yeah that’s it! Olivia: Sure… (Olivia looks at Ethan puzzled, and he ignores her) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is looking at the lunch room for Blake and sees him at a table with a bunch of his friends) Eliza: Hey Blake! Blake: Eliza, what’s up? Eliza: Can I sit here? Sean: Hey, it’s Blake’s new sex toy! Blake: Shut the hell up man! Maybe we can go sit somewhere with less stupidity. Eliza: Um…okay? (Blake leads Eliza to the back of the lunchroom and they sit down at an empty table) Blake: So…how’s freshman year starting for you? Eliza: Um, well I don’t see many of my friends so it’s kinda boring. Blake: Same here, it’s completely different. It’s mostly just me and my anime. Eliza: You read anime too? Blake: Hell yeah, it’s my obsession! Eliza: Same here! Blake: I’m going to this thing called Collossicon next month- Eliza: I’m going too! Blake: We should go together! Eliza: That sounds awesome. I would love to. Blake: We can get a hotel room and stay right next to it. Eliza: What? Hotel room? Blake: Well yeah? Eliza: And you know what happens in hotel rooms. Yeah, I’m not that kind of girl. Blake: One that has fun? Eliza: No, a sex bunny. Blake: Listen, I’m just being myself. Isn’t that was normally gets girls to like you? Eliza: Normally, unless you’re a perverted jerk like you. Blake: I’m sorry! Eliza: It’s fine…just…goodbye Blake. (Eliza walks away and looks scared) Third Plot: Jamie/Julia/Jeremy (Julia passes by the media room and sees Jeremy) Julia: Hey Jeremy, whatcha doing? Jeremy: Oh, just working on this video idea. I asked Jamie to meet me here to help me work on it but she hasn’t come yet. Julia: I’m sure she’s on her way. Jeremy: Would you like to help me until she gets here? Julia: Um…yeah. (Julia blushes and sits down next to him) Jeremy: Hey, can I ask you something? Julia: Sure. Jeremy: Um…does Jamie like me? Julia: Why do you ask? Jeremy: I don’t know…for some reason she’s been running through my mind a lot. Julia: Well I can tell you there’s a high possibility she’s thinking about you a lot too. Jeremy: Oh…that’s a good thing right? Julia: Maybe…maybe not. Jeremy: Oh, don’t even go there, Julia: Hey…uh, I want to be a bigger part of this group. Do you think maybe I could come over or something…so we could think of ideas together. Jeremy: Together? Um, sure. Why not right? Julia: Exactly! (Outside the media room, Jamie sees Julia and Jeremy talking) Caylee: Is there a reason you’re just standing here? Jamie: Oh…um…is it a bad thing if you’re best friend is talking alone with the guy you told her you liked? Caylee: Could be. She could maybe be talking to him about you. Jamie: Too bad I don’t want that. Caylee: Don’t jump to conclusions, just casually ask her about it later on. Jamie: Yeah…good idea. Thanks Caylee. (Jamie keeps watching them with a worried expression) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is at her locker and sees Kat walk by) Eliza: Hey, Kat! Kat: Hi, you’re Moon’s friend right? Eliza: Yeah, um, this is kinda awkward, but can I ask you something about Blake. You used to date him, right? Kat: Yeah…what do you want to know? This is weird you know, right? Eliza: Listen, is he like…a bad boy? Kat: Why do you even care? Eliza: I went on a lunch date with him and he was already bringing up us having sex. Kat: That sounds like Blake…listen Blake is into a lot of bad stuff. He drinks and he smokes and when he’s around his friends he acts like a total idiot. When you’re alone with him though, he can be really sweet. Eliza: Until he asks you to have sex. Kat: Sure, but when we dated I didn’t have a problem with it. He’s pretty good at it if you ever do date him. Eliza: Okay…thanks. Sorry to ask you about this. Kat: Good luck with him, you might need it. (Kat waves and walks off and Eliza leans against a locker) Sub Plot: Ethan (The next day, Ethan walks in and Olivia runs up to him) Olivia: Mr. Tucker was pissed last night when you weren’t at the detention. Hope you and Danielle had fun. Ethan: Oh, we did. Olivia: I’m glad, but watch out because Mr. Hanson is looking for you. Mr. Hanson: Ah, Mr. Webber. Why don’t we have a nice chat in my office. Olivia: Good luck. (In his office) Mr. Hanson: Why weren’t you at detention yesterday? Ethan: My poor sickly mother was just dying and- Mr. Hanson: Cut the crap. You know the rules, you skip once and you get double detention. You skip twice and you get a three day suspension. Ethan: That’s all I had to do this whole time to get a detention? Mr. Hanson: Don’t push it. Ethan: Push what? I’m not pushing anything. Mr. Hanson: Do you want to get suspended? Ethan: It’s my dream. Mr. Hanson: Well, that’s out of the question now. Ethan: Seriously? Mr. Hanson: It’s either you go to detention every day this week or you get expelled. I don’t think you’d like expulsion as much as you think. You’d have to move to a whole different county. Ethan: Fine…I’ll go to detention. Mr. Hanson: That’s the right choice, Mr. Webber. Ethan: Can I go now? Mr. Hanson: Fine…I expect to see you here at 2:45 though. Ethan: Whatever… (Ethan rolls his eyes and walks out of the office) Third Plot: Jamie/Julia/Jeremy (Jamie sees Jeremy at his locker and walks up to him) Jamie: Hey, sorry I bailed yesterday, I had a lunch detention I totally forgot about. Jeremy: It’s cool, I had some help. Jamie: Oh, I know you did. Jeremy: Huh? Jamie: Oh, nothing. So, is the idea done? Jeremy: Yup, all figured out. Jamie: Oh, that’s good. Actually I wanted to shoot an idea by you. How’s after school at the smoothie shop sound? Jeremy: Oh…um…I’m actually hanging out with Julia after school today. We’re doing FilmFridayz stuff. Maybe sometime soon. Jamie: Oh…yeah. That’s fine. You guys have fun! Jeremy: Thanks for understanding. (Jeremy walks off and Jamie leans against a locker and looks shocked) Alicia: You okay? You look like you’re about to kill someone. Jamie: Okay, I told Julia that I liked this guy and then I see her hanging out with him in the media room. Now, I ask him out and he says he’s already hanging out with Julia. Am I crazy or is she trying to steal my crush? Alicia: You’re not crazy. Jamie: I have to be, she wouldn’t do this. I bet they really are just running ideas by each other. Alicia: Yeah, but you can’t be sure. Jamie: No…no I can’t. So what do I do? Alicia: You watch both of them like a hawk. Especially Julia. Bring him up in the conversation a few times. If she won’t look you in the eyes that means she’s keeping something from you. Jamie: Really? I’m gonna try that. But I mean, we’re best friends. Maybe I shouldn’t be so quick to judge. Alicia: It doesn’t matter, if she’s flirting with your crush that she knows you like, the friendship doesn’t mean anything anymore and you have to punch a bitch. Jamie: Wow, you freshman handle things much more hostile than us juniors. Alicia: That’s just how I roll. If you need me to spy or anything- Jamie: Not yet. Maybe soon. We’ll keep in touch. Alicia: Well yeah, we text all the time. Jamie: You know what I mean! Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan and Liam are watching Danielle at her locker) Liam: I don’t think you’ve blinked, man. Ethan: I haven’t. Liam: Where did this crush even come from? Like two days ago you two were just friends. Ethan: I don’t even know. But fate has finally brought us together. Liam: I’m going to punch you dude. Ethan: …Sorry Liam: She’s single, you’re single, she’s pretty, you’re into her. Make your move. Ethan: Hey Danielle, wanna hang out again sometime soon? Danielle: Sounds good, just text me soon. Ethan: Awesome… Liam: Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Ethan: I don’t even care about anyone else, I’m going to make her mine. Liam: Dude, this is freaky. You’ve never liked someone like this before. Ethan: I know…I’m gonna puke. Liam: Well not on me. Ethan: Well, I’m off to detention. Liam: You’re actually going this time? Ethan: Yeah, unless I want to get expelled and move. At least now I have something to stay here for… Main Plot: Eliza (Moon, Scott, and Eliza are walking in the halls) Moon: So, operation find a hunk was a failure? Eliza: At least for now. Scott: There are plenty of guys at this school Eliza, don’t worry. Eliza: I know. I don’t want to rush anything that isn’t worth it. Moon: Smart girl, you get some brownie points in my book. Eliza: Oh God, it’s Blake. Blake: Eliza, can we talk? Eliza: Why? Blake: Because, for some reason I can’t stop thinking of you. Moon: Aw! Oops… Scott: We’re leaving. Come on, Moon. (They walk off and Eliza looks upset) Eliza: I already told you Blake, I’m not like Kat and I won’t have sex with you. Blake: I’m not asking for sex, I’m just asking for a second chance. I’ve never met a girl like you who is in love with anime and metal music. Come on, you can’t tell me you weren’t at all attracted to me. Eliza: I…I guess I was. Blake: Was? Eliza: Am…maybe. Listen, if we’re going to do this you have to act reasonable. Around me and your friends. No sexist jokes or anything like that. Blake: Deal, I swear. Eliza: Do you think we should wait? Maybe until we learn more about ourselves? Blake: I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow or next week, even an hour from now. But in this moment, I know this is supposed to happen. I can feel it. Eliza: I know what you mean…it just feels right. Blake: So let’s make the universe happy and just do this. Eliza: Sounds good…boyfriend. Blake: I think I’m going to make you very happy in that role. Eliza: You better… Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts